


lace

by glacecherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Auston spends all day in a state of sexual frustration that nearly gives him an aneurysm. When he tells Mitch as such, he's enitely unapologetic, and texts back a picture of something lacy and soft peeking above the waistband of his sweats.





	lace

**Author's Note:**

> Insp. from a random word generator I was using for prompts where I got "lace" and "longing" - I'm not sure I worked the longing in there overtly but I like to think there's some vibe of it.
> 
> Also this was supposed to be a drabble. Whoops.

It's not the lingerie itself that gets Auston, not really. It's more the revealing of it after Mitch has been reminding him all day.

" _Only 6 hours until I can show you properly_ " he'd texted earlier, photo of a designer gift bag with just the tiniest flash of a lacy something folded up inside it attached along with his customary string of emojis. 

He's not even sure if Mitch meant it as an innocent "surprise, here's a reward for getting through a hideous media day" or as a genuine way to goad him, to rile Auston up so that as soon as the door shuts Mitch gets slammed against the wall, gets his hair pulled, gets Auston's mouth on his neck and - okay, that's him projecting but. What actually happens is so much better.

It starts frantic, Mitch nearly climbing him as soon as they get home, but Auston changes tack. He slows his kisses right down and pushes his thumbs into the sharp divots of Mitch's hips, tracing his tongue around his shirt collar.

It works so beautifully. Mitch makes a delicate, desperate noise and the tension drains from him, looking up at Auston with half closed eyes, pupils blown.

Auston strokes up Mitch's thighs and slides his hands back to grab his ass, valiantly ignoring the soft edge of the panties he can feel through the fabric. He grinds their hips together once and then stops, feeling something wild and impatient ignite in his stomach just listening to the choppy breath Mitch takes.

"You gonna show me, baby?" He says, and _wow_ his voice is hoarse.

Mitch nods and swallows, and Auston stares at the way his throat moves, wanting to put his mouth on it, the sharp edge of his teeth.

But he doesn't. Only just doesn't, but still.

Instead he watches Mitch unbutton his shirt and - _jesus fucking christ_ the slow reveal makes his brain go completely offline, eyes just glued to him.

Mitch catches his eye and shudders, but he keeps going, buttons dealt with. He unbuckles his belt and undoes his trousers and genuinely whimpers when they slide over his dick.

He looks -

Fucking _debauched_ , is about the only word for it. White shirt crumpled and open to reveal the dusky aqua blue bralette he's wearing, silk pulled taut where his nipples are hard. There's a little darker blue velvet bow in the middle that just makes it too pretty to handle. Mitch squirms under his gaze and makes to cover himself, so Auston kisses him, gentle and in counterpoint to how he's rubbing at his nipples through the fabric.

"Auston, please -" He goes, and _god_ he's so fucking pretty and his, all his and nobody else's.

He isn't even aware he said that last part aloud until he hears Mitch's whine, bucking his hips against nothing.

By the time he pulls Mitch's trousers off and finally finally gets to see him properly he nearly has a heart attack.

The matching bottoms are little silk shorts that come down to mid thigh, clingy and floaty in all the right places. He so hard that his dick is tenting against the front, wet spot big enough that it's stuck to him, shifting with every tiny movement.

Auston cups him in his palm and traces his short, blunt nail over his slit, and Mitch yelps and goes up on his toes, fisting his hand in Auston's hair, kissing him desperately, biting. It's almost intoxicating, him stood here in all his clothes, and Mitch - suit in a crumpled pile at his feet, pretty little matching set on and bra strap slipping down his pale shoulder.

God, Auston _wants_.

He must look distracted and fucking hungry, because Mitch's leg is hooked on his waist now, arms around his neck as he kisses him slow. When he pulls back, he's looking up at Auston through his lashes, almost calculated.

"Baby, please. Please take me to bed." He murmurs. His lips are bitten red.

Auston complies at roughly the speed of light.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even make up an excuse for this. I'm just thirsty and irredeemable and living for the dynamic of Mitch knowing exactly how to get what he wants. 
> 
> Someone please rip my keyboard from my sinning hands.


End file.
